cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Keaton
Michael Keaton (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Beetlejuice ''(1988) [Beetlejuice]: Playing an undead character, his first off screen death is never revealed, though Keaton mentions living through the Black Plague. Keaton is killed once again when he is eaten by a giant Sandworm creature ridden by Geena Davis; he is later seen again in the waiting room of the afterlife (Played for comic effect). *''Pacific Heights ''(1990) [Carter Hayes/James Danforth]: Impaled on an upturned broken pipes/iron poles at the end of a struggle with Melanie Griffith when she pushes him at the same time Matthew Modine grabs his ankles, he dies after trying to pull himself free off the floor as Melanie looks on in shock. *''My Life (1993)'' [Bob Jones]: Dies of cancer with Nicole Kidman by his side. It then shows a scene that implies he's going into heaven. *''Jack Frost (1998)'' [Jack Frost]: Killed in a car accident when his car skids into a crash barrier during a blizzard due to faulty wipers. He is reincarnated as a snowman one year later and returns to the afterlife after saying goodbye to his wife (Kelly Preston) and son (Joseph Cross). * White Noise (2005)' [Jonathan Rivers]: Falls to his death after being beaten and knocked off a platform by three ghosts (as he goes to rescue a bound victim); his body is later seen as cops look down to see him at the bottom of a hole. His funeral is seen at the end of the film with him appearing as a ghost to his son. *Cars (2006; animated)'' [Chick Hicks]: In a dream sequence that Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) had, he is run over to death by a mechanical ox. (He survives in reality.) *The Merry Gentleman (2008)' [''Frank Logan]: Presumably commits suicide offscreen; the ending leaves his fate unclear. *''Penthouse North (2013)'' [Hollander]: Falls to his death when a blind Michelle Monaghan throws him off over a ledge (having shot him three times) as he reaches for his diamonds (with him striking an overhanging structure on the way down), his body is later seen lying in an alleyway as alley cats come across him. * Birdman[[Birdman (2014)| '''(Or The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)]][[Birdman (2014)| '(2014)']] [''Riggan Thomson]: Within a play, he commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after encountering Naomi Watts and Edward Norton together in bed. It is also possible that Michael kills himself by jumping out of his hospital window, but his fate is left open to the audience's interpretation. *RoboCop (2014)' [Raymond Sellars]: Shot to death on a rooftop by Joel Kinnaman when they exchange gunfire. *''The Founder (2016)'' [Ray Kroc]: Dies of heart-failure as texted at the end. TV Deaths *''King Of The Hill: Pigmalion'' (2003) [Trip Larsen]: Stabbed in the head by a captive bolt pistol after climbing onto a pork processing assembly line trying to get to Luanne (Brittany Murphy). *''30 Rock: 100th Episode'' (2011) [Tom]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by Alec Baldwin as Alec, Tina Fey, Jack McBrayer and Tracy Morgan run to the TGS stage (Played for comic effect). Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' (2012) [Jason Hudson]: Throat slit with a pendant by Kamar de los Reyes after he shot Michael in the knees while the latter is tied to a chair. Gallery Michaelkeaton.jpg|Michael Keaton in BeetleJuice Jack Frost death.PNG|Michael Keaton just before his death in Jack Frost Hudson death bo2.png|Michael Keaton's video game death in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Category:Academy Award Nominees Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Keaton, Michael Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Roman Catholic Category:Comedians Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Family Stars Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Batman cast members Category:Horror Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Pixar Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Legends Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Producers Category:Disney Stars Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Cars Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Method Actors Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Mister Rogers' Neighborhood cast members Category:Actors who died in American Assassin Category:Actors who died in John Lee Hancock Movies Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Video Game Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners